


We can do it

by pjlover666, silberstreif



Series: Collaboration [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Interview, Political Content, Real Life, Refugee Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlover666/pseuds/pjlover666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/pseuds/silberstreif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now that we are all up to date, we have send one of our journalists to Praxus to interview the coordinator of the refugee crisis. Jazz, how are you?"<br/>On the screen appeared a slender white and black mech with a bright visor. "I'm wonderful, thank you. At my side here is Prowl, the Praxian coordinator in chief, so to say. Hello, Prowl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can do it

**Author's Note:**

> Silberstreif is from Germany and Pjlover666 from Bulgaria. As such it was natural to talk about the refugee crisis that is happening and our thoughts. The resulting chat became an RPG and in the end this oneshot. 
> 
> Prowl's thoughts and information largely reflect silberstreif's knowledge, informations and viewpoints. Her information comes from personal experience as a volunteer and the media. Pjlover666 is asking as Jazz.
> 
> Warning: This has political content. We are aware that other people might have other opinions. We do welcome all opinions and ideas, but let's keep it civil. 
> 
> Iacon = USA (polar state)  
> Kaon = Russia (polar state)  
> Altihex = UK  
> Polyhex = France  
> Uraya = Greece  
> Protihex = Italy  
> Praxus = Germany  
> Pretex = Bulgaria  
> Tarn = Syria  
> Helix = Iraq  
> Tyger Pax = Turkey

 

** We can do it **

 

_The Torus-region was in upheaval. They had known that in the north a civil war was raging, the pictures had after all flickered across their media screens for close three vorns now. But suddenly the war had reached them. Not in the form of destruction and bombs, but in the form of mechs. They walked, drove, flew to the Torus-region in desperate need of shelter, fuel and often medical help. They were desperate and wanted help, jobs, life._

_But the Torus-region was a diverse group of city states. Altihex looked at them and drew nervously up its bridges. Polyhex remembered that it already had taken in mechs of the same built so many vorns ago and that it hadn't worked out well. And didn't they have poverty too? Didn't they need to care about there jobless first?_

_But there were the unfortunate citystates whose geography at the edge of the Torus-region didn't allow them the luxury to turn away. Dept-ridden Uraya was soon overrun, and Protihex, who admirably kept trying to save the refugees from dying in the Rust barrel, barely better. They called for help, when they received none they simply let the refugees move further into the region - to its prosperous heart, the economically strongest city state: Praxus._

_And as the situation worsened, Praxus declared to the surprise of most, that it would take in more refugees, not less. And the Praxian people supported this._

 

The newscaster ended the video and turned smiling towards the audience: "Now that we are all up to date, we have send one of our journalists to Praxus to interview the coordinator of the refugee crisis. Jazz, how are you?"

On the screen appeared a slender white and black mech with a bright visor. "I'm wonderful, thank you. At my side here is Prowl, the Praxian coordinator in chief, so to say. Hello, Prowl. Thank you for joining us tonight."

The Praxian nodded. He also was black and white, but adorned with a prominent red chevron and the characteristic Praxian doorwings. "Thank you for having me."

Jazz smiled professionally. "Please explain to us, what is the current situation in Praxus?"

"Well, at the moment we are receiving around 4.000 to 10.000 refugees per orn. Every single one needs food, fuel, a roof and a medical check. We have increased our personal and can provide this within three joors in most cases."

"Most cases?" asked Jazz.

"Yes. Some Cybertronians need to go to the hospital immediately. Just a few days ago, we had a sparkling not even joors old, it is now recovering well." There was a hint of warmness in the optics, before professionality erased it again. "Sometimes so many are arriving at once that it is impossible to organise enough trains and busses within the time window."

"I see. How do the refugees react then?"

"Usually they are very exhausted, and use the joors to recharge. We haven't had any problems yet here. But when they later have to wait for the processing of their asylum claims, it can take up to a vorn in difficult cases. The refugees arriving right now from Tarn are mostly processed a lot faster. Everyone knows why they are fleeing."

Jazz nodded at that. "How long is the usual processing time, for both mechs from Tarn and other city states?"

"On average it is increasing and now 5,2 cycles. We are trying to find more people able to help with the process, but the numbers are rising faster than we can increase our employees. One of the measures discussed to prevent this is, that mechs arriving from Tarn are only suspected to a written process anymore. The oral questionnaires would have been dropped for them. But increasingly we have noticed other mechs trying to pretent to be Tarnians, so these plans were abolished." 

"You mentioned 'trying to find people'. Are there Praxian volunteers? And how is the public taking this whole situation in general?" 

"Well, for the processing we need civil servants with a certain kind of training that usually takes around three vorns to complete. So volunteers can't help with the paperwork. On the ground volunteers are indeed there and very, very numerous." His doorwings rose and opened up in a proud display. "Without them we wouldn't be able to much for the refugees currently, but thanks to the outpouring social help we can offer language courses, homework help, cooking help, shopping courses... everything that might help a mech to assimilate to a new culture and language faster. Not to mention it is thanks to volunteers we can still give away blankets, clothes and bags for free in the needed amount."

Jazz smiled at that. "Impressive," he praised before he asked his next question: "For how long do you think Praxus will be able to take in the incoming mechs?"

For the first time in the interview the Praxian sighed. "This is not an easy question. We at the ground have stopped asking the question, we are only reacting now. We try to give what we can give and hope it is enough." When Jazz made a hand movement that meant 'keep going', Prowl added: "Personally, I think we can maybe keep this up for another cycle, maybe two. But not for several vorns, we have limits and we are reaching them. We need a break to build more houses, to produce more berths and to simply let them learn our language. We might be one of the strongest city states, but we need the solidarity of the others."

Jazz nodded in understanding, "And if those limits are reached?" 

"I believe that our politicians will then do what must be done..." He flicked his doorwings. "But already there are signs of the other Torus-states helping us and Uraya and Protihex. We are a union, and while Praxus can and will take on most of the burden, it does not mean it has to do so alone. Even city-states further away like Iacon or Altihex are now reconsidering there policies regarding refugees because the simple mechs demand it. After all, if Praxus can take in so many, surely they can take in a few?"

"They are reconsidering because Praxus not so subtly forced them?" Jazz asked carefully.

Prowl grimaced. "Forcing is a strong word. No. We cannot force them. But we can show them that it is possible to do more. And that they should do more, if they want to stay true to their own self-view of being tolerant, open and generous."

Jazz nodded before he shot his next question: "Mechs have been saying that Praxus is feeling guilty, due to its history. After all, you practically opened the door and said 'come in'. Any comments on that?"

Prowl huffed. "Well, I cannot say that there aren't a few Praxians feeling guilty, but I do not think that the remaining guilt of the time when Praxus tried to conquer Cybertron and killed so many, is enough to explain this. No, let me give you three other reasons." He held up a finger. "First, Praxus is a country of refugees. After the big wars we have taken in millions of other Praxians, while our own buildings were lying in ruins. Later we took in millions of guest workers from Tyger Pax, and then millions from the Kaon regions after its collapse. Most Praxians know that they are creations of refugees, or that their friends have been ones at some point in time. They do remember." He paused for a moment, then added a second finger. "The second reason is simple, we are prosperous. We do not fear for our jobs as others do. That makes it easier to be generous." Another one joined the first two. "The last reason are our laws. One of our main laws demands the protection of refugees."

"So Praxus literally cannot turn away from the incoming mechs," Jazz concluded. "What about support? You mentioned other city-stares starting to take in their own share of mechs. Do you think it is enough?"

"Maybe?" Prowl sounded unsure. "Tarn's war is getting worse and the whole region looks unstable. There are so many possibilities how even more mechs could be forced to flee. Not to mention that the Cybertronian Council is running out of money now to provide fuel to those in need... and if there is no fuel, you have to run even if it might kill you."

"Forgive me for being so bleak, but what is the worst case scenario?"

"It's a pragmatic question," assured Prowl friendly. "The worst case scenario is that the Torus-region fortifies its borders, builds walls and shoots everyone who comes knocking. On one side life would continue normally - while the other would probably become a cesspool of hate against the Torus-region, all it stands for and would be ruled by famine, war and death." Prowl's optics darkened. "So far, we have 250.000 dead Tarnians. I would expect that number to rise steeply."

"How much will this cost Praxus?" Jazz asked, "This is a big bite for Praxus to chew."

"It is," agreed Prowl readily. "Our government has agreed last orn to free six billion to help, but that will probably only cover a part of the cost. But to put this into context, we are on track to pay more for a space port - not thanks to free choice, granted, but it is true. For next vorn we are expecting a bill of 16 billion just for the education and shelter of the refugees that have arrived in this vorn so far. It will probably be around 20 billion for two, three vorns at least." He sighed. "It's expensive, yes. But necessary and we do believe that later the refugees are able to pay the money back."

"I see." Jazz said, "That is very generous of Praxus." Then he asked his next question, "What are the future prospects of the refugees in Praxus?"

"Difficult to say. Many of Tarn's refugees had a job, and relatively good education. We hope that with language courses, stipends, technology courses and more, we will manage to integrate them into the labour market. The younger they are, the easier this will be. Luckily many are quite young. But the refugees from somewhere else but Tarn often have less education... for them it will be even more difficult.”

"What about integration and higher education? Will they be able to adapt? Is Praxus taking measures to ensure that?"

"Yes. Universities are already offering to take refugees as guest students, so they can adapt easier when they can be to studying properly. Also we are trying to recognise former trainings more easily... but it is difficult.” There was sigh. “Praxus has high standards, and if those aren't met, they can't work in the same profession until they have proof to be able to perform to this standard. Still, every refugee youngling can go to school. We have providing money so they can go to university. We are... trying. At the moment bureaucracy seems to be the biggest obstacle. Companies want to take the refugees in to train them, I've heard, but at the moment it is very difficult for them to do so. I am expecting that this will change very soon."

Jazz smiled at that. "Can the refugees stay in Praxus after the war is over?"

"Some, yes. If they were resettled with the United Cybertronian program, they can stay forever. The others - those which are arriving now and claim asylum - they have the chance to build up a life. If they manage to get a job or to finish an education here, Praxus will not deport them even if the war is over. Then they can apply for a Praxian citizenship and stay." Prowl thought for a second. "Truthfully, we are expecting that around half will stay."

"Speaking about the war, can you shine some light on the situation in Tarn? Can you explain to us why there is a war in the first place?"

"Well, that is a matter that can fill books! But I will try." Prowl crossed his arms. "Basically Tarn had a drought that destroyed many of the small farms. It made the state less stable as it appeared at first sight. When the insurgents arose in the neighbouring countries to demand democracy, a few kids spray-painted the slogan on a wall and were arrested. Only these younglings were from prominent creator-families who protested and sparked the first protest... which many of those that lost their livelihood joined in, angry at the rulers because they hadn't helped at all. It didn't help that the neighbouring city state was also unstable and filled with a new group of religious fanatics. One led to another, and everyone saw their chance for power and to realise their vision of future. Sadly, Tarn has some fuel wells that promise a lot of credits, and many religious minorities and differences. Both facts were oil into the fires of war."

"You mentioned neighbouring city-states." Jazz said after the short and helpful history lesson, "Are you receiving refugees only from Tarn?"

"Sadly, no. Helix, the neighbour of Tarn, is also a producing many of them... and then there are economic migrants from poor states. We send them back, but only after processing them. And during that time they seemingly got enough money to make Praxus attractive to them anyway.” Prowl crossed his arms. “No matter what, we will send everyone back who does not flee from war or prosecution. There are no exceptions, even if the process might take a while."

"Is Praxus worried about terrorist threats? After all, Iacon due to its history is rightfully paranoid."

"Yes, we are... but we accept that risk and trust in secret service. We have lived with terrorists threats before, we have been a designated war zone between the two polar powers for deca-vorns. As a state we will not waver."

"How is the refugee situation affecting Praxus' economy in the short and long-run?"

"Short-term, surprisingly positive. It is like a huge economic program creating jobs, especially in the social sector. We have to buy beds, blankets, foods, medicine, tents, and containers. We are hiring psychologists, cleaners, and translators. For billions of credits. It is giving the economy a boost. Long-term we don't know yet. It will be a matter how well we can integrate the refugees, how many will be able to find a job. I like to think positive and hope that they will add to Praxus' culture and economy."

"I hope so too." Jazz said, "How are both Praxus and its people, along with the refugees, handling the cultural differences? After all, religion is one of the main driving forces of the war."

"Very true." Prowl nodded. "That is a concern, I admit. But I would like to point out that we already have a substantial minority from this region that assimilated well. We are in contact with their religious leaders and are trying to include them in the cultural programs of our volunteers... We do not want that the refugees give up their religion and identity. We want to show them a way to be Praxian, and be themselves. We hope that those that have already managed it and have become happy, contributing members of society, can show the way."

Jazz's expression became somewhat darker, "It wonderful to hear so many positives in this situation. But we can't ignore the fact that there are many people, not just from Praxus, but other city states who are.... not thrilled about the growing numbers of refugees. Any comments on that? Or something to address them with?"

"Well, refugees are mechs too, let's not forget that. They are not mere numbers and we as the Torus states should stand for more than just fears. I can understand that many are concerned about their jobs, but there is no Torus state that is so weak that it can't take in a thousand or two thousand. We do not want them to save the world, we just ask them to do what they can do without suffering themselves. And that is more than zero."

Jazz smiled and asked a question he already knew the answer to, but good publicity and ending the interview on a good note always had a positive effect. "One last question for the night. Praxus is a city-state with season changes. Right now the cooler period is coming. Is Praxus prepared to aid the many refugees they have in the upcoming frosts?"

"This is probably the major concern right now. The temperatures are dropping fast, and yet in many locations we were forced to use tents to accommodate the refugees on short term. We are working very hard on proper winter locations... we want no refugees in tents in two cycles. But we can probably only achieve this, if there are less arriving every day than it is currently. Which is way we want and need the help from other city-states."

Jazz nodded and gave him a polite smile, "Thank you, Prowl, for this interview. It was very helpful." Then he turned towards the camera, "That is all for tonight from Praxus, with the Praxian coordinator in chief, Prowl. Stay tuned to network for more information on the refugee situation. Thank you and goodbye."

The red light at the corner, signalising that they were live on air, finally switched off and Prowl allowed himself to sigh.

"It's really amazing, y'know?" 

Surprised, the Praxian coordinator looked at the visored mech still seated across them as other personel started walking on the set, doing their designated jobs. "Pardon?"

"The whole refugee situation." Jazz summarised with a smile. "It's admirable. Like... Praxus has managed to inspire the entire world with its actions. So, like I said, you and Praxus are amazing."

Prowl looked at the journalist for a long moment, then gave him a quick smile. "It is amazing now, and maybe in a few centuries... but the immediate future will hold many problems, fears and prejudices. We know that. The burning refugees homes are a clear warning, worse might come. But we have the chance to prove that together it is possible to manage this, if the resources and the will are there." He gave him a smile. "We can do it."

"You're already doing it." Jazz returned the smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: "We can do it!" is the translation of the quote "Wir schaffen das!" by chancellor Angela Merkel. It is her position on this matter in a nutshell.


End file.
